


Great Big Bugger: A Filk

by mountagrue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale fucked a squid and he liked it, Consentacles, Crack, Filk, Other, do not at me etc, even dodgier audio recording setup, slightly dodgy vocals, why doesn't AO3 have a canonical shitposting tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountagrue/pseuds/mountagrue
Summary: I have no idea how to summarise this. This is essentially a very convoluted shitpost. Proceed at your own risk.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Kraken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	Great Big Bugger: A Filk

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all you monsterfucking hipsters...

Lyrics:

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, sword in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what, I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

I fucked a squid and I liked it

The taste of her tentacle dick

I fucked a squid just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean the world ends tonight

I fucked a squid and I liked it

I liked it

No, I don't know your species name

It doesn't matter

You're my experimental game

Just super-nature

It's not what, angels do

Not how they should behave

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

I fucked a squid and I liked it

The taste of her tentacle dick

I fucked a squid just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean the world ends tonight

I fucked a squid and I liked it

I liked it

Krakens are so magical

Sharp beak, slick skin, so fuckable

Hard to resist big tentacles

Too good to deny it

Rise from the sea, great big bugger

I fucked a squid and I liked it

The taste of her tentacle dick

I fucked a squid just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean the world ends tonight

I fucked a squid and I liked it

I liked it

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this prompt](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=725864#cmt725864) a very long time ago and made a very silly joke in the comments.
> 
> Then, you know. I apparently couldn't resist enacting the joke on a slightly larger scale.


End file.
